The Immortals
by Fox Alder
Summary: What if Vampires and Werewolves aren't the only beings who can live forever? Another breed of immortal finds it's way into the lives of the Cullens through a girls unnexpextedly meeting a member of the Volturi, and escaping. Traditional Canon with OC's.
1. Chapter 1

The lights were dozens of different colors as I passed through the mass of bodies, I always did love Parisian nights clubs. They were the most fun mainly because of the multitude of different kinds of people and the music was new and young. Not to mention the clothes everyone wore were marvelous; Paris isn't one of the fashion capitols of the world for nothing. It made me feel as young as I looked.

As I squeezed through bodies to get to the bar and sat down I found myself in the presence of one of the most beautiful men in the world, and I have been around for a few years and been to a lot places. He was tall and muscular, his hair dark and his smirk approving of my dress and look.

"See something you like?" I quirked to him in a flirting manner, his smirk stayed in place as he called over the bartender and ordered a drink.

"Perhaps, I might be even more intrigued if I knew your name, because it has to be as lovely as you are." So his accent wasn't French, in fact I could barely trace one, as if he was completely neutral and had no true country of origin to claim. The bartender soon placed the drink the man ordered in front of me and I smiled as I accepted it.

"Babs, short for Barbra." I said taking a sip, "though I believe you should return the favor and tell me your name."

"It's Felix." He said taking my hand and kissing it, the action sent a jolt through my body and made me feel the true desire this man wanted of me. What he felt towards me.

Hunger.

And it was not hunger of lust or of passion, but true starving hunger and thirst, as if for blood.

I didn't let this emotion phase me, keeping my face calm and smiling as I continued in conversation with Felix for another thirty minutes, in that time I learned he was from Italy and in town on business with a friend who hadn't wanted to go clubbing with him, and throughout our discussion his feelings didn't change, in fact they got stronger. Soon I knew I would have to make an escape of sorts, but my heightened senses told me this would be no easy feat so I let my instincts tell me what to do.

"Well Felix, I do hope we may be able to get out of here together, but first I have to go to the restroom, why don't you stay here and settle your payment while I'm there. I'll be back here in at most twenty minutes if the lines are bad." I told him with a flirty smile and a hand on his knee.

"I quite like that idea; I shall see you in a few minutes." He said quietly into my ear over the blasting music.

As I walked away swinging my hips as I went I contemplated my escape, as soon as I was in the bathroom I looked for a window, happily finding one that I could escape through without getting stuck. As I got up and put my legs through a girl asked me what I was doing. I responded in French that a man was waiting outside that I had trying to avoid, and thus was using a different method of evasion.

As I landed outside I quickly took off my heels and ran far to the first clothing store I could find. Pure instinct led me there and soon I was dressed in boys clothing, my long dark hair in a cap and drowning myself in the smell of men's cologne before leaving through the back door and making my way to the nearest transportation.

I pulled out my cell phone as I made my way down the stairs to the subway. I speed dialed the first person I thought of, and three rings later he picked up.

"Hello?" A voiced said with a pleased questioning, as he knew it was me.

"Steven I'm in a bit of trouble." I told one of my oldest and closest friends.

"What do you mean Babs? You didn't meet up with Éclair in Paris did you?" He asked a bit nervous, Éclair and I had gotten into a bit of a tiff 20 years or so back and she hasn't been the fondest of me since.

"No, it isn't Éclair; I met someone at a club and got a very different vibe when I touched him. He felt hungry, and not hungry for me in bed, I mean three course steak dinner hungry." I explained as I bought a ticket.

"Wait, was he very pale and attractive?" He said I could practically hear him run his hand down his face.

"Yes, Steven what do you know?" I said starting to feel very nervous.

"Babs, you should be blessing your abilities right now, because if you didn't have them there would have been a huge problem going on with you and that guy." He explained, in the last thirty years I had known Steven he had never sounded so relived and scared at the same time.

"Listen to me alright, just get your credit card from me and take the first flight you can find to LA. I have to explain your problem a bit more, and on the phone isn't the best way. Please tell me though that you took extra precaution." He pleaded to me.

"Yeah, even more than usual. I changed clothes to look like a guy and drowned myself in axe. The only things I have on me from before are my necklace and my means of money.' I told him as I got of one train and quickly started to make it to the nearest airport.

"Good, because these guys are good trackers, they'll be able to find you quickly if you're not careful. You might be lucky and the one you met might not have any abilities but he may have a friend who could help him. Keep mental walls up okay. I'll see you in LA." And then he hung up, as I looked at the phone I finally started to fear what had happened to me.

As Steven advised I put up my walls and it wasn't fifteen minutes before I felt someone trying to penetrate them. I quickly pushed them back shouting within my mind for them to leave, and with astonishment on their part, they did. I felt them a few other times but they never were able to get what they wanted as I could feel their disappointment.

Within the next 2 hours I was on a plane to California with no baggage and fell asleep quickly, the last few hours stress finally catching up with me.

A/N so most of you are probably wondering what the hell is going on but everything will be explained soon and more of what she is will be explained in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane to LA landed around 15-16 hours after its departure from Paris and as I exited I made my way through customs relishing in that fact that I had brought my passport with me to the club. After I was out of the airport I hailed a cab and had it take me to Stevens home, but not before stopping at a clothing store to put myself in more appropriate clothes for my gender and body.

As the taxi driver stopped in front of Stevens's mansion in the Hills I paid him and made my way to the front door before brandishly opening it. Steve and I had that kind of relationship to which it didn't matter how we entered, just as long as we did.

"Steven!" I yelled as I made my way to the library where I could usually find him, and my efforts weren't wasted as he was sitting there reading a very old text while drinking wine.

I sat on the edge of the chair he was seated in and waited for his explanation.

"The man that you met was a vampire." He said bluntly as he turned a much yellowed page in his book.

My eyes widened in astonishment, vampires were something I thought were myth, even in the world I knew I never thought they could exist.

"Are you being serious?" I asked him.

"Well when you think about what we are my darling it isn't hard to believe." He was right; I looked at my body as he said this.

My body had not lost the shape of a young women of 19 since I had turned said age in 19 65, and it would never change again. Much like Steven I had been born different from many others in the world and been allowed to walk the Earth forever. None of my kind knew why we didn't age or die, none of us had ever questioned it. Only accepted it for what it was and made the most fun of it.

"Well I had just always believed one of our kinds made up the stories to throw people off of our tracks." I explained to him my logic.

"Well yes that does make sense but they do exist, and a handful of immortals know of them, but none know of us." He explained to me as he walked over to his desk.

"Why is that?" I asked him as I made me way to him, winding my arms around his waist from behind. It was gesture that was comfortable for us both.

"These kinds of vampires are not the bad fake blood and fangs of the movies Babs, they faster than lightening and stronger than anything I've ever even heard of. They also aren't known for their acceptance of other kinds of creatures.

"Apparently years ago they even had a complete genocide of the children of the moon, or werewolves as you know them. They aren't fond of witches either, and so most immortals have made it a habit to avoid them at any given cost so that we wouldn't ever have to deal with them trying to find out a way to actually kill us." He said to me, his ending line resulting in smirks from the two of us. He turned to face me, taking my waist in his arms and pulling me close.

"So what are we going to do about that one that I met? I have a bad feeling Steven, that if we leave this alone if will spiral into something we don't want." I told him looking into his clear blue eyes, and his piercing my dark brown.

He sighed, closed his eyes and thought for a moment before reacting to my statement.

"I have heard of a coven of Vampires in Washington State, apparently they're different and more willing to accept us and listen to your problem." He said opening his yes again to meet mine.

"Alright, we can go tomorrow if you're willing to take me." I asked him.

"Of course." By this time our noses were touching and with a sigh from me the distance was closed, our lips moving in sync as they have many times before.

After breaking apart he looked into my eyes and lifted me up in his arms my legs wrapping around his waist and he started to walk me into his room where we spent the next few hours before it was time to leave.

It was the next morning that I woke up in Steven's bed, I found myself alone but I could hear him in his closet looking for clothes no doubt. I wrapped them sheet around myself before sitting up and running my hands though my hair, my companion made his way through the door pulling a navy sweater over his toned chest and broad shoulders.

As I looked at him I thought about myself with Steven. I had known him for the past thirty or so years of my life and in that time he had become one of my closest friends, and my most constant lover. I made it a habit to visit him at least once or twice a year if not more, and whenever I did visit it was for a month or so.

He was very handsome and what many women would want in a man, his blond hair was golden and shaggy, and his eyes a deep blue. He was tall and broad, with large hands that were rough suggesting work but always gentle in the way that he handled things. He was also very intelligent and never left me without a quenched thirst for knowledge and his sincerity knew no bounds.

I could see myself living a life with him if we weren't what we are, knew I loved him and he me, but we both also knew that in our lifestyle always being with each other would be confining so we always knew to visit and kept each other in thoughts. We knew this would always keep us happy to see each other and we were also confident to know that no matter if we had been with others, we would always find our way back to each other.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me snapping my mind out of its thoughts and brought me back to the present.

"About how well we fit together, and how if we had lived a normal life and had met without immortality, whether I in your time or you in mine that I could have been very happy with you as a husband." This was another thing between us; we never lied to each other.

He smiled at me with genuine love before replying "I sometimes find myself thinking of that as well" before coming over and kissing my forehead and then leaving to go downstairs, instructing me to get dressed and packed before following.

Getting up I made my way to the closet and to the corner that held many clothes in my size. We kept these here out of convenience at many of the homes Steven owned and even in some that I owned as well. It made it easier for us.

Passing a mirror I looked at it before dropping the sheet and making an assessment of my body. I saw myself tall as ever, with dark brown almost black hair flowing in natural waves before ending at my mid back. My dark browns eyes stared back at me and freckles dusted on my small nose and cheeks. My lips were pink and slightly plump, and cheekbones high. My body was slender but no endowed with a large bosom but a smaller one though my hips did flare out slightly and led to my long legs.

In a summary I was attractive, though not in an exotic way, but more American and wholesome, as though I were the girl who would fall in love with the hero at the end of the movie, and I was content with how I looked. I didn't drone about how I as unattractive or how I was too attractive. If I wished to look a certain way make-up was there for me to use and clothes could enhance what genes could not.

After my time looking at myself I walked to my part of the closet and grabbed a long-sleeved forest green shirt and blue jeans with a pair of black tennis shoes, as well as underwear before stepping into the shower.

After I was completely ready and packed I walked downstairs to meet with Steven.

"I know the place we'll have to go, my friend told me that they live in a very small town in Washington." He explained throwing the bag of clothes I had gabbed in the trunk of his Lexus.

"How does this contact of yours know of them anyway, or even what they are?" I asked him.

"He's an old friend of mine named J, he works in finances for a lot of immortals of all types and is known for his secrecy. He even helps me with my money from time to time." He explained as we both got into the car.

"He said one of his clients named Carlisle is different from others like him in that he cares about human life. I honestly think that he'd be willing to help you." He said as we left his home and made are way to Washington.

"So are you going with me or ditching me? I asked with a smirk and he turned toward me with one of his own.

"Why would I leave my favorite girl in the hands of a family of vampires?" He asked me before giving me a quick but sweet kiss.

"So where are we headed?" I asked him turning on the radio.

"Forks Washington." He said before AC/DC blasted in the speakers.

"_I'm on a Highway to Hell!"_

A/N- Okay so now I hope you understand a bit more of what Babs and Steven are. They are basically Immortals who just don't die; also I know that Babs and Steven's relationship sounds a little strange so let me explain it.

My type of Immortals are different from the vampires in Twilight or immortals in other series in that they still have the same kind of humanity as regular humans and thus can be fickle. So Babs and Steven don't always spend their time with one another because they know that then they would become bored with each other so they have this unspoken agreement that no matter how many lovers or one night stands they have they are always going to be the ones at the top. Hope this explains it a bit more, if not just ask in a review.


End file.
